crystal_covefandomcom-20200214-history
Secret of the Ghost Rig
Secret of the Ghost Rig was the third episode of Series 1 of Scooby-Doo Mystery Incorporated. It was written by co-creator, Mitch Watson, Michelle Lamoreaux & Robert Lamoreaux. This episode introduces recurring characters, Skipper Shelton and George Avocados. Premise A mysterious Ghost Truck is terrorizing Crystal Cove. Meanwhile, all the doorknobs have gone missing, with a priceless diamond hidden somewhere in town... Plot Whilst warning a Teen driver of driving too quickly, a Motorcycle cop is surpassed by a Ghost Truck at high speed. After chasing it and ordering the driver to slow down, the cop is forced off the road, where is motorcycle is sent spiraling into the cove. Mayor Fred Jones Sr. has brought Fred and his friend to the Crystal Cove City Hall to help him with his political campaign - in essence, make 40,000 copies of his campaign pamphlet. Meanwhile, Daphne's parents try to set her up with rich youth, Rung Ladderton, much to her pleading that she is in a relationship with Fred. Back at City Hall, Scooby accidentally ruins the copying machine and George Avocados' suit at the same time. The Mayor explains that George is his opponent in the campaign, who's father was once mayor, but was guilty in stealing a diamond from Crystal Cove and sent to jail. At the Clam Cabin, the gang hear from Skipper Shelton that his door knobs have been stolen, much to their surprise. On their way back to town, they are suddenly road raged by the Ghost Truck who chases them off the road entirely. Following the incident, they are questioned by Sheriff Bronson Stone, who is sure the truck will make a worthy tourist attraction. Coincidentally, while Fred is using Daphne's phone to take a picture of tire tracks, Rung calls and suggests that he and Daphne meet at the Bloody Stake for lunch. Daphne is surprised to hear that Fred is fine with it. Whilst setting up a trap in the City Hall, Mystery Incorporated receive a call from Angel Dynamite who has found that the tires could only have been bought by two people, G. Nurno Treddal or George Avocados. This leads the gang to think that Avocados is behind the Ghost Truck and follow him in his car. Despite sonar technology, they lose Avocados and are found by the Ghost Truck once again and chased away from the road. Meanwhile, in the Bloody Stake, Daphne is waiting for Rung to arrive. When he finally does arrive, she decides to leave with the gang because it seems more important. Before they leave, however, Scooby finds a recorded disc from Mr. E in one of the menus and they hear that a diamond may be involved in the mystery. Further investigation leads the gang to a secret cave near the cliff road where they find a whole pile of the missing doorknobs and the Journal of Theodore Avocados. Before they can make any assumptions, the Ghost Truck abruptly arrives again and chases them back to Crystal Cove. Fred drives the Mystery Machine directly to the City Hall where the trap is set. The Ghost Truck is flipped upside down and the culprit reveals himself to be Rung Ladderton. His main reason was because of the inevitable demise of his company. Following the announcement of his prolonged candidature, the Mayor explains that the diamond has been found by Mystery Incorporated and has provided the town with a good revenue stream. Characters * Scooby-Doo, Fred Jones & Barty Blake - Frank Welker * Velma Dinkley - Mindy Cohn * Daphne Blake - Grey DeLisle * Shaggy Rogers - Matthew Lillard * Mr. E - Lewis Black * Mayor Fred Jones Sr. & Motorcycle Cop - Gary Cole * Angel Dynamite - Vivica A. Fox * Skipper Shelton - John O'Hurley * Nan Blake - Kath Soucie * George Avocados, Rung Ladderton & Teen Driver - James Arnold Taylor * Sheriff Bronson Stone - Patrick Wabrurton * Theodore Avocados(mentioned only) References Locations * Crystal Cove City Hall * Blakes' House * Clam Cabin * Crystal Cove State Beach * Crystal Cove Spook Museum(mentioned only) * Crystal Cove High School(mentioned only) * The Bloody Stake Vehicles * Police motorcycle * Mystery Machine * Ghost Truck Traps * Ghost Truck Trap Miscellanea * Ladderton Ladder Company * Ladderton pendant * Golden Locket * Journal of Theodore Avocados Continuity * Despite her parents' disapproval, Daphne still has feelings for Fred. However, she is still unsure whether Fred is aware of it. * Mr. E helps the gang during their Ghost Truck mystery and reveals that a diamond might be involved. Notes * This is the first episode to be written by Michelle and Robert Lamoreaux. * This is the first episode to be directed by Victor Cook. * The title card for the episode named it "Chapter 3". Gallery ep3_001.jpg SOTGR4.png SOTGR3.jpg SOTGR2.jpg SOTGR1.jpg ep3_002.jpg ep3_003.jpg ep3_005.jpg ep3_006.jpg ep3_009.jpg SOTGR5.jpg Motorcycle Cop.jpg Rung Ladderton 1.jpg Ghost Truck.png Teen Driver.jpg Bloody Stake.png Ep3.jpg George Avocados.jpg Theodore Avocados.png Category:Episodes Category:Episodes featuring Sheriff Bronson Stone Category:Episodes featuring Mayor Jones Category:Episodes featuring Angel Dynamite Category:Episodes featuring Skipper Shelton Category:Episodes featuring George Avocados